The Joey's FEAR
by snowkid65
Summary: Joey is courageous soldiers that will kill many terrorists and the little girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Joey's F

The Joey's F.E.A.R.

(**First Encounter Assault Recon)**

**Chapter 1**

PAF!! The bullet past at one centimetre of his face. An other move and it was the death. The little girl that was tracking Joey is weird. She has red eyes and fire outs of her. She's the devil's daughter. To make the world safe, Joey has to catch the little girl. A terrorist was shooting on him a kind of bullet that freeze the person when it touches her. With is two friends, Tony and Michael, Joey have been send not only to catch the girl, but to destroy the devil for ever.

''Let's go there!'' said Joey, pointing to a box that dragged.

''We will bypass the terrorist by the factory and kill him with our rifle pump.'', said Tony.

A bullet draws and places itself in the heart of the terrorist. He died instantly.

''We have to move, to go away, if don't want to be kill. The reinforcements will be there in a few moments.'', said Michael.

''Call an helicopter, Tony.'' said Joey.

The helicopter came and pick up them. Record at the command center, the three

Soldiers talked about the terrorists that they killed. Maybe they'll see others, maybe not. The little girl won't be easy to catch. They'll have to invent new strategies to foil the terrorists and the devil's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Sorry to stop you captain Joey, but the north part of our building is attacked with tanks!'', said Tony.

''Take the bazookas and destroy the terrible tanks.'', said Joey.

Suddenly, a part of the roof fell on Michael. Blood was getting out of him.

''Continue without me; destroy the devil and his daughter. I will never forget you, even if I'm in the paradise.'', said Michael.

The two friends close the door and go away. They let him die in brave. Outside the command center, they saw three tanks.

''I will shoot a bazooka ball on the first and a grenade on the second. You will enter in the third and kill the tank's driver.'', said Joey.

''Sir, yes sir.'', said Tony.

The first and the second tank exploded. Tony took the control of the third.

''Come in! Joey, we will destroy the terrorist's base.'', said Tony.

The interior of the tank was small, filthy and dark. The soldiers will pass unnoticed in front of the enemy with this tank. It will be easier to infiltrate there command center and kill the terrorist's master. On the field, a lot of tanks were defending the terrorist's command center. The more massive object of building was the metal door. It will be hard to destroy the base; they're probably equipped of a nuclear shield. Tony and Joey advance slowly to not arouse suspicion that they aren't terrorists. They enter the building with the thanks of a swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''Place you there.'', said Joey, pointing an open space.

''We'll wait until the night comes; it'll be easier to disembark.'', said Tony.

After one hour the lights turned off. The command center was sleeping. The two friends get out of the mechanical machine. They falling up to not show that they're there.

''Let's find the principal command post.'', said the corporal (Joey).

Suddenly, some red lights flashed.

''Let's get out of here, they spot us. Run, run we won't be kill here.'', said Tony.

They run and finally escape of the terrorists. They went to their command center and tell to the commandant of mission what they've just see.

''We'll throw a nuclear bomb on the terrorist's command center. They'll finally be dead, in other words, eliminate. Tomorrow, the attack will be shoot.'', said the commandant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

The lights close and blue lightning appeared. Some strange effects were creating a scary scene.

''I think the little girl is here. Some strange scenes are appearing in my eyes. Is the same thing appears to you?'', said Tony.

''No, I see nothing weird.'', said Joey.

Suddenly, a red high light flashed and a thud starts. The nuclear bomb was exploding in one minute. All exploded. They died.

THE END

Sorry I finish the story now because I won't have enough of time to complete it.

Very sorry!! I'll continue it next school year.


End file.
